1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-60-46672 discloses a waterproof connector having a structure in which a plurality of cavities are formed in parallel inside a housing, and terminal metal fittings are inserted into the respective cavities from the rear, and rubber caps having an electric wire inserted therethrough are individually fitted to respective rear-end openings of the cavities, and moreover a retainer for collectively preventing a plurality of rubber caps from coming off is fitted to the housing.
The retainer includes a pair of half members extending in a direction in which the rubber caps are arranged. The pair of half members are connected to each other at one end of each of the pair of half members by a hinge, and are capable of undergoing opening and closing deformation between a combined state and a separated state. Concave portions for avoiding interference with the electric wires in the combined state are formed at each abutment surface of the half member. The retainer is fitted to the housing in such a manner as to retain the rubber caps from the rear of the rubber caps in the state in which the half members are combined so as to clamp the electric wires.
As for the above-described conventional retainer, since the abutment surfaces of the half members have flat shapes, when the half members are combined to each other, there is a possibility that the pair of half members undergo relative displacement while causing the abutment surfaces to slide on each other with the hinge serving as a fulcrum.